Abandoned Bases
An abandoned base. Abandoned bases are a rare "treat" in the Clash of Clans realm. They have the opportunity to serve as an oasis of easy Gold and Elixir with other bases seemingly devoid of loot. A base is considered abandoned after about 57 hours of not playing, which is the amount of time needed to fill Level 12 Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors. Rarity At low levels, abandoned bases are easy to find, since many new players leave when trying the game for the first time. However, at higher TH levels, it is harder as many players have played on and strengthened their base. Characteristics Abandoned bases are easily identified by having any combination of the following: *Available loot up to 600,000 Gold and Elixir in Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors, or 700,000 Gold and Elixir for players who already have 7 Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors (available only for players with Town Hall level 9, 10 or 11, 12.) *Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors that are visibly filled with Gold and Elixir. The Gold Mine has a small box collector that fills up and the Elixir Collector's glass will be full. **Dark Elixir Drills, also visibly filled, may also be found on bases with Town Hall level 7 or higher. The Dark Elixir Drill has a small glass box on the top of the drill that fills up. *Loot might be a round number, indicating that the Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors have reached their storage capacity, while Gold and Elixir Storages usually appear empty, as they have been raided repeatedly. Example: Gold: 450,000 and Elixir: 300,000. *If the collectors and mines are the same level, the amount of gold and elixir should also be the same, but if the gold mines are a higher level than the elixir collectors, there would be more gold than elixir, and vice versa. *All builders are found in their huts sleeping (Floating ZZZ.... indicates a sleeping builder), and the Laboratory doesn't glow light. *No league badge, indicating a lack of involvement with the game. *No Clan, as indicated by a missing Clan Symbol on the Clan Castle, either by quitting or kicked out due to inactivity. *Any X-Bows present are without bowstrings and have empty elixir clips (indicating that they are unloaded). Similarly, if the base has Inferno Towers, it appears dark and lifeless; if the base has an Eagle Artillery, it has smoke coming out of it, similar to unarmed traps. *Abundant tombstones from previous deaths of Troops. *Often a terrible Wall design or randomly placed Defenses. The player who quit the game has made his base easier to loot in favor of other players. *Usually a lack of Bombs, Spring Traps and Air Bombs, as repeated attacks have triggered them. (Note: These items are hidden until the battle begins, and therefore cannot be used to determine the abandonment status of the base.) *Many Obstacles, indicating the player has not been online to clear them. *Loot cart being on the field for a long time, meaning the player has not been online to get the reward. *Sometimes the base may have a relatively small number of Trophies with respect to the level of the Town Hall, which would indicate a number of unsuccessful defenses. However, even a base a relatively high Trophy count may still be long-abandoned if attackers are content with simply raiding the full collectors. *Sometimes the Abandoned Base can be rushed, or having low level buildings compared to their Town Hall, which could be a reason why they quit the game, also possibly due of hate from bullies teasing them because they were rushed. A way to figure out which bases are rushed or not are by checking their Walls (ex. They're a Town Hall 8 with level 4 Walls) . Attacking Abandoned bases are easy to attack, mainly because there are: *No Troops in the Clan Castle, due to them being previously used to defend earlier raids. *No re-armed Traps or reloaded X-Bows, Inferno Towers or Eagle Artillery due to previous attacks. *Resources are mainly in collectors (which are unlikely to be protected) rather than storages. Attacking strategies are slightly different when attacking abandoned bases. There is really no need to beware of funneling, as there are no traps to be funneled toward. Also disregard unloaded X-Bows, Inferno Towers or the Eagle Artillery, as these will be unloaded and inoperative. Finally, as abandoned bases are usually attacked for resources, use more Goblins than you usually would. Expect to not get 50%, as troops in farming strategies are usually not powerful enough to get 50%. Category:Strategy Guides Category:Community